


Careful What You Wish For

by bittersweetheartbreak (wondergirlinwonderland)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondergirlinwonderland/pseuds/bittersweetheartbreak
Summary: Just looking to get his family back, Harry Potter wishes Voldemort never existed. He never expected his life to become this! Can he deal with a new family, new friends, a new girlfriend, and new rivals, all while trying to return back to his own world? AU, will include OCs.





	1. The Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old fic that I started back in 09 and as such, I will have to rewrite it and re-work out everything I thought I was going to do. This is AU and yes, has a decent amount of OCs and you’ll see why. Please be patient and give it a chance. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I cannot, for the love of all that is holy, remember my email/password combination for the FF account that this was on. I do, however, remember my Mibba which I deleted this fic off of because I don’t like the fandom I was in (other than HP) on that account and don’t want it linked to here. That's irrelevant, I hope you enjoy the fic and don't think it was inspired by Cursed Child (it wasn't)

Harry walked along the courtyard of his old school, fiddling with his newly repaired wand. It was over. Voldemort was gone, dead, never to return again… He sat under the beech tree he'd done homework under every now and then with his friends. He laid his head back against the bark wanting so much to just fall asleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw another person who had lost their lives to this war. His parents…Sirius…Dumbledore…Snape… Even Fred, whose smile was contagious and pranks hilarious, and Colin Creevey, who used to flash his camera nonstop in Harry's face, were both gone. And Remus and Tonks died, leaving poor Teddy orphaned…

Trying to make a world where he could live a happier life… Harry could hear Remus's words echo in his mind. How could anyone be happy when they had no parents? Harry knew firsthand the answer: they couldn't. He began to feel fury. At what? The Death Eaters who killed mercilessly, even if their target was their own flesh and blood? Voldemort for recruiting followers who thought anyone less than Pureblood was scum, despite Voldemort's own Half-blood heritage? He grabbed his wand, and pointed it at the ground, drowning a colony of ants in the grass.

"Hey, Potter…" Harry turned towards the source of the voice, shocked; he had believed he was alone out here.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted, unsure of what the blond wanted. They weren't exactly on friendly terms, but that was to be expected.

Draco walked over and sat down beside Harry, also leaning back onto the bark. "I guess I owe you an apology…"

"Yeah, you do," Harry said. Then, trying to lighten the mood, he added, "When we were on that broom, you squeezed me so tight, you almost broke my ribs."

Draco let a small smile grace his face, something new to Harry. "I mean it. I didn't really want you dead, but my father thought…bringing you to him…"

"I know. I understand…" Draco looked at him, a bit shocked. "You didn't sell us out."

"Huh?"

"At your Manor. You never really confirmed that it was us – Hermione, Ron, and me. But I know you knew."

"Is that why you did it?" he asked, looking at the ground.

"Did what?" Harry asked.

"Saved me, up there," Draco motioned to the castle with a nod. "Twice. Or was that just your hero-complex playing its part?"

"I couldn't let someone die, if I could stop it."

"So, it was your hero-complex."

"If that's how you see it…"

There was an awkward silence. "Thanks."

Harry was a bit surprised. "Um, you're welcome."

There was another silence, this one a bit more comfortable than the last. "They're going to bring the Slytherins back soon, question them about their parents. Blaise and Pansy are probably terrified. The Greengrass girls will hopefully be okay, their father wasn't a Death Eater. My parents and I are probably on a one-way trip to Azkaban…"

"I'll put in a good word."

"Why? 'Well, yes, the Malfoys did try to kill me and hand me over to the Dark Lord on numerous occasions, but don't imprison them!'"

"For your mother," Harry explained simply.

"What does Mum have to do with this?"

"When they thought I was dead, she was asked to check. She saw I was alive, but she lied. I know she didn't do it for me, but it was touching. She wanted to make sure you were alright, and knew the only way into the castle was with the Death Eaters."

"And what do we have to do as a thank-you for this?"

"Try to get her to reconnect with her sister."

"Her sister's dead."

"You know who I mean."

"I can't guarantee anything," Draco said, biting his lip. "But I'll try."

"We could've been friends," Harry mused.

"What are you on about, Potter?"

"We're more alike than either of us realized." Noticing the scoff the blond sent his way, Harry continued. "I mean, well, we're both Seekers. We were both given tasks that seemed almost impossible, and people expected more from us than we knew we could accomplish. We've both risked our lives for our friends, if not always succeeding…" Harry saw a look of disconcertion pass on Draco's face, and he knew who he was thinking about. "I'm sorry, by the way. About Crabbe…"

"He wasn't always that…malicious. I blame the Carrows."

"And…" Harry continued, voicing another similarity between the two. "Neither of us could have ever killed someone."

"But you just…" Draco started, motioning towards the castle, in regards to Harry's defeat of Voldemort.

"I didn't say the curse. The wand just…protected me," Harry elaborated.

"You don't think you could've done it?"

"No. Despite that he was such a horrible, cold-blooded murderer, I don't think I would've been able to really mean it."

Draco didn't reply to Harry's comment, probably because he wasn't sure what to say. "How would our lives be different, you know, if he hadn’t come along?"

"I'd have my parents," Harry mused. "So would Teddy. And Sirius would still be alive. And…and Dumbledore…"

"My parents would have never risked time in Azkaban. Hell I would never have risked time in Azkaban…"

"I just…" Harry hesitated, not knowing exactly why. "I just wish," he began, ignoring the odd spark he felt in his pocket, where the Elder Wand still resided, "that Voldemort – Tom Riddle – was never even born." He looked down and thought he may have seen red sparks from his robes, but as soon as they came, they were gone. Shrugging it off as a figment of his imagination, he turned to look at Malfoy.

"You know what, Potter? For what it's worth, I do, too."


	2. Granted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a rewrite, it's coming along a lot faster than my other works on my other Pseud. Here's chapter 2, I need to rewrite the next two. I'd only gotten up to chapter 4 on my first write-through, so after that I need you to all be super patient! Thank you for reading!

Harry woke up with a groan, not wanting to open his eyes. He didn't know why he was so tired, but he honestly didn't care. He reluctantly sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He reached around for his glasses, but, opening his eyes, he realized he could see fine without them.

"That's odd," he mused. Looking around the room, he realized he wasn't in Grimmauld Place, the Burrow, or the Gryffindor dorms. In fact, he didn't recognize the room at all. The bed sheets and bed curtains were silver, while the rug, window curtains, and walls were varying shades of green. The bed was more elegant than he'd experienced, and the pillows were softer. Harry was almost tempted to lay back down and sleep, but curiosity about where he was and why he suddenly had 20/20 vision unnerved him.

He got out of bed, noticing he was in nothing but boxer shorts. He saw a decent-sized armoire and walked over to it, opening the doors to reveal clothes hung up neatly. 'Surely, whoever's room this is wouldn't mind me borrowing some clothes?' he reasoned, pulling a white t-shirt and a pair of Muggle jeans out of the armoire and slipping them on. 'It's either that or strut around half-naked.' He made his way out of the room, into the long, silent hallway. There were a number of doors, each tempting Harry to enter, but noise from the bottom of a spiral staircase distracted his attention. He listened to figure out the sound, concluding it was a woman singing. He faintly smelt bacon and pancakes from the floor below, and silently crept downstairs.

The room in which the staircase led to was a small den. There was a white loveseat, with beige leather recliners on either side, all situated in front of a cozy looking fireplace. There was a bookshelf on the far side of the wall, and on the other side, a beige couch was in front of a glass coffee table and Muggle television. Despite the plainness, it all seemed very … homey, and Harry found himself wondering – again – who lived here. He noticed there were photographs – moving ones, so the owner did have ties to the wizarding world – along the top of the fireplace. He was about to look closer to see who the photographs were of, but the voice that had been singing called to him.

"Harry, dear is that you? You're up?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He knew that voice. Where did he know that voice? He couldn't put a face to it – it wasn't Mrs. Weasley, or Tonks, or any of the girls from school that he talked to.

"Uh, yeah…" he called back, still trying to figure out where he'd heard the voice.

"Well, hurry up, dear. Or don't you want breakfast?" Harry's stomach growled and he gave in, walking through the archway in the wall, towards the kitchen. The stove was at the opposite wall than the door, so the woman had her back to him. She was maybe a few inches shorter than him, and her thick red hair stood out against her light blue shirt.

'A Weasley?' Harry thought; they were about the only ones he knew with hair that red. It definitely wasn't Ginny, though. He knew that wasn't her voice speaking. But it wouldn't be a surprise if Molly had worried over him, making him stay with a relative of hers a few days after the war, until he got back on his feet. 'But why wouldn't she have had me stay with them at the Burrow?' he asked himself, but then answered his own question. 'Duh, she's probably busy grieving over a lost son right about now.'

"How many pancakes do you want, sweetie?" the unknown Weasley asked, turning around. One look at her and Harry knew this was no Weasley. Even if he hadn't seen dozens of pictures of her face, her eyes were a giveaway.

"Mum!" he yelled, shocked. The beautiful Lily Evans-Potter that he'd only ever really known from pictures, stories, or memories, was standing before him.

"Harry!" she jokingly yelled back. She smiled at him. "Is four enough? Plus, you'll be having some bacon, so we don't want you too stuffed."

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. The mother he'd wanted to meet all his life, the one who gave her life to save his, was standing in front of him. 'How can she be back from the dead and acting so normal? She's making pancakes for Merlin's sake!' Harry's first instinct was telling him that this was just a dream. Of course it was. People can't really come back from the dead, not without the Resurrection Stone. And Harry had made sure he'd dropped that in the Forbidden Forest.

Reluctantly, Harry walked up to the woman, and gave her a hug. She wasn't dissolving, so she was solid – definitely not a ghost. "Harry, what's going on with you? You're acting like you haven't seen me in years!"

'About 16, to be exact,' Harry thought. But he didn't say anything, he just smiled. He had a mother – his mother!

"Harry, you have to let me go, or the bacon will burn," Lily said. Harry complied, and made his way over to the small marble table, sitting down in one of the four chairs. He tried to figure out what exactly happened. All he could remember was talking to Malfoy, wishing Voldemort was never born, and then sparks from his robe. Sparks…What was in his robe that could've made sparks? Then he remembered. He had still had the wand when he was talking to Malfoy, when he made the wish. He knew the Elder Wand had extraordinary magic, but could it grant its master's wishes? Even if said wish would basically end a life, or never let it begin?

He didn't dwell on it too long, as his mother put a plate of pancakes on the table in front of him, and another plate with crispy bacon and buttered toast. "Sorry, there's no jam for the toast. Your bloody father ate the last of it when he left for work." His father? Of course! If Voldemort wasn't around to kill his mum, he couldn't have killed his dad, either. Harry smiled as a floating syrup bottle poured itself onto the pancakes. He had a family. He had his mum, and his dad… 'It's too bad I don't seem to have siblings.'

As he began to dig into his breakfast, he noticed his mum putting stacks of pancakes on two other plates. One, he reasoned, was for her, but if she said his dad was at work, who could the other one be for? 'Maybe I do have a sibling after all,' he thought as he heard footsteps on the spiral staircase. But the boy who walked into the kitchen certainly wasn't one related to Harry.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously. What could he have possibly been doing at his house?

"Since when do you call me by my last name?" the pale boy asked, as he took the plate Lily held out to him. "Thanks, Lily."

"No problem, Draco, dear. I'll go eat mine upstairs, so you can talk about whatever it is teenage wizards talk about," she said, smiling at them as she left.

Draco started eating his breakfast, while Harry narrowed his eyes at the blond. How dare he barge in during the happiest time of Harry's life? "Why, exactly, are you staring at me, Harry?" the blond asked, dropping his fork in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I always sleep over this time of year. Then, your mum brings us to Diagon Alley for us to buy school supplies, while she and her sister hang out in Muggle London. Damn, how much of that liquor from your dad's cabinet did you drink last night?" Malfoy asked, looking at Harry with an annoyed, confused, and slightly worried look.

"So, wait, we're like, friends?" Harry asked, trying to figure out if this was some joke.

"Yes, Harry, we've been best friends since, basically, our birth. Did you maybe hit your head or something?" the blond asked, reaching out to feel the back of Harry’s head, the latter swatting it away.

Harry didn't understand this. He and Malfoy were not just friends, but best mates? On what planet did that happen? He knew he'd thought they could've been friends, but he didn't see how in a world with no Voldemort, they actually would be. Most of the similarities they had were due to Voldemort, after all.

'Wow,' he thought to himself as he pushed his hair – why was it so bloody long? – out of his eyes.

"You can't honestly be wearing that to Diagon Alley, right?" Draco asked, examining his outfit. "I mean, I get you're really proud of your Muggle relatives and all, but you could at least make an effort to make yourself look presentable."

"Well then, O Fashion Genius, what would you like me to wear?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'll help you pick something out." He dragged Harry out of his chair, and the plates floated over to the sink, to begin cleaning themselves. 'It's so much easier when magic does the dirty work, instead of me.'

As they walked up the stairs and into the room Harry woke up in, Draco walked back over to the armoire and began picking out a 'decent' outfit. Harry caught sight of a mirror he hadn't noticed before. He looked in it, determined to fix his hair. However, what he saw shocked him.

Staring back at him wasn't what he usually saw. His eyes were still emerald, like his mother's, and his hair was still raven. However, it wasn't sticking up on all ends like it usually did. Instead, it fell around his face – which also looked a bit different – in smooth greasy-looking locks. He didn't look as 'amazingly identical' to James Potter as he'd always been told he was. In fact, if Harry looked hard enough, he kind of reminded himself of someone else he saw in memories with his father…a certain Slytherin Potions Master.

The realization hit him so hard, he literally fell on the floor in shock. "Draco," he asked from the floor, looking at the blond. Said blond turned away from the robes he was examining to see his best friend on the floor. "Who am I?"


	3. Strange New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might think the fact that I had 4 chapters of this written out already and I only needed editing would mean that this would be up fast up until chapter 4. You'd be wrong. I had so much to do for a while and kept putting this off because I figured it'd be easy. My mistake. Anyway, you guys meet a decent few OCs in this and you'll see why. I thought the concept was really interesting when I first began writing so I hope you agree.

“Harry, honestly, stop fooling around. Here, change into these,” Draco said, putting wizard’s robes on the silver bed. “I’ll be in the bathroom.”

Draco left the room and Harry looked back at the mirror. “This is not normal.” Harry’s mind was reeling with questions. Why is Lily in love with and married to Snape? Did he make his move before James ‘deflated his head’ as Lupin had put it? What happened to James? Did he move on? Did he marry another woman? Does he have kids? Is he happy?

Is Lily truly happy?

Harry turned away from the mirror. He couldn’t stare at it any longer. Seeing the plain black robes on the bed, Harry quickly changed his clothes and then looked around. ‘So, this is my bedroom,’ he thought. He noticed a pile of books on a desk, next to a desk lamp and a wand. Harry walked over to the desk, looking through the books. Most of them were old spellbooks, and Harry recognized a couple of Muggle book titles from his life at the Dursley house; but it was the book on the bottom of the pile that caught his eye. There was no writing on the plain, brown leather cover, but Harry had a feeling he knew what it was.

Opening it to the first page, Harry saw a birth certificate. “Harry Severus Snape, born 31 July, 1980,” he read. He’d never had a baby book or photo album at the Dursley’s, but he remembered fondly the one Hagrid had given him, complete with pictures of his parents.

Harry continued flipping through the pages, taking in each picture. He saw himself as a newborn in his mother’s arms; his mother and Narcissa Malfoy holding him and what must have been a baby Draco side by side, as the boys were asleep; him in Snape’s – his father’s – arms as a toddler, eyes drooping as the man rocked him to sleep; toddler-Harry laughing and running away from a thin, sallow faced woman he recognized as Eileen Snape…

Eventually the pictures became more recent – adolescent Harry in green robes, blocking a hoop from an incoming Quaffle; he and Draco making funny faces while sipping drinks at the Three Broomsticks; him looking cross-eyed at his slightly hooked nose, where chocolate icing had stuck from the cupcake in his hand; Harry rolling his eyes as Draco tried to flirt with some girl, and then laughing as the girl slapped Draco across the face.

There was a slight knock on the door before it opened. Draco noticed the book in Harry’s hands and rolled his eyes. “Come on, we don’t have time for this. Your mum’s waiting.”

-

Lily led the teenagers to a shop. Harry noticed the address – ninety-three Diagon Alley. But when Harry looked up, he didn’t see Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. Instead, the place looked spooky and deserted. The curtains were closed, the overall building looked ancient with windows that would look more at home in a medieval castle, and the door held a sign that read ‘Enter at own risk’ in dripping red letters. Harry was momentarily reminded of when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, and he suppressed a shudder.

Lily turned to them and smiled. “Well, go on. Find your friends so you can get your shopping done together. I’ll meet you back here later.”

She left, and Harry looked again at the place. He briefly wondered if marrying Snape had made his mother go mad, because who in their right mind would leave their child in this place? “Well, are you going in?” Draco’s voice snapped him back into reality. When Harry made no move to enter, Draco rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day and grabbed his arm, dragging him in.

When they entered, the sight before him was not as he’d expected. This place was obviously a popular hangout, because kids who looked from age twelve to eighteen were packed into the place, eating, drinking, showing each other what they’d bought, and laughing. The interior was a complete 180 from the exterior; instead of being dark and gloomy, the place burst with energy.

There was a small drink bar at one side of the shop. Directly across from it was a counter with displays of sweets and baked goods. In between the two, there were round tables in various sizes and past them in the back stood a staircase, leading to an open loft-like second floor.it was lined with shelves, in which children of almost all ages were looking through. Harry also noticed the Weasley twins were standing around the loft, one seemingly flirting with a girl Harry recognized as Angelina Johnson, and the other with his arm around a tall brunette Harry didn’t know.

“Noticed, have you?” Draco whispered, leading Harry to the candy counter. “I honestly think I preferred the Muggle books. We didn’t have to worry about girls spiking our drinks with WonderWitch love potions before the Weasleys rented the second floor.”

“Rented? They don’t own it?” Harry asked.

“You’re joking, right? As if they’d ever be able to afford to own a shop out here. They can probably only rent it because of the family discount.” Draco sneered, as if it was the most atrocious thing he could think of.

Harry was still trying to wrap his head around what he’d been told when they reached the counter and he saw a notice board. On it, a poster read: _‘The Marauders Misses are proud to announce that the loft in the club is now home to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. Although we are sad to see the Muggle Literature Collection go, we are most excited that you teenagers can now purchase fun joking and pranking equipment that is only potentially dangerous.’_

Next to it was a small newspaper clipping, announcing the engagement between Fred Weasley and Violet Lupin. In the photograph, Fred stood behind the tall brunette, embracing her around the waist as they smiled to the camera. But Harry wasn’t focused on them.

“Violet… _Lupin_?”

He looked around the notice board and laid his eyes on a fairly large clipping. The title read ‘Marauders Misses – Open for Business!’ with the subtitle, _‘Four dedicated mothers open a ‘club’ in Diagon Alley, where they can be sure their children have fun and stay safe_.’ The photo showed four women, standing in front of the building.

The woman on the far left was tall, had her chocolate hair in a professional bun, and seemed content to just smile at the camera. The woman beside her had honey-blonde hair which fell in straight strands around her smiling face. She shyly waved to the camera and pushed her hair out of her face, only to have it fall back a second later. Next to her stood a slightly taller witch, who styled her dirty blonde hair in a messy bun, flowers stuck in the base. She looked from the camera to the building, as though she couldn’t believe it was happening. The woman on the far right was almost identical to the one on the left, but not quite. Her chocolate brown hair fell in long curls and she seemed to simply be smiling at the camera, but Harry could swear he saw her wink or smirk a couple of times.

The caption below read: _‘(L-R) Blake Lupin, Ministry of Magic official; Allisandra Potter, top Healer at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries; Mary Pettigrew, housewife of Ministry official Peter Pettigrew; Serena Black, Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.’

Harry held in his relief. The Marauders, apparently, all had _misses_ and children. Voldemort and his followers hadn’t killed them. Peter never betrayed them. They were probably very happy. ‘ _Maybe this wish wasn’t a complete waste_.’

A cute girl with medium length black hair and grey-green eyes came over. She wore a red shirt and Muggle jeans, under a purple apron with the words ‘Marauders Misses’ in gold. Her smile was obviously fake and her tone was one of false sweetness, in a Delores Umbridge sort of way. “Welcome to Marauders Misses. Today’s Back-to-School Special is a fudge brownie and iced drink of your choice. What can I get you?”

Draco cocked an eyebrow at her. “Careful now, or people might think we actually don’t despise each other.”

The smile never faltered from her face, but her eyes did seem to get darker. “Hardly. I just don’t want to piss off Mum by hexing one of her customers.”

“Well, here’s a thought, _Potter_ ,” Draco started, in his typical fashion to say that name. Harry jerked in shock, before remembering he was not a Potter, and stared at the girl. He began to only half listen to Malfoy as he noticed she kept moving her hair out of her face and running her hands through it. Definitely his father’s child, but those eyes must have been from her mother. Harry almost forgot the blond next to him was speaking until he continued. “Get us a server that we can actually stand.”

Potter then dropped her smile, her gray eyes momentarily green with rage. “Who would you suggest, _Malfoy_?”

Harry followed Draco’s gaze as he looked around, eyes settling on a short, smiling girl with dimples and a dirty blonde pixie cut. Under her purple apron was a white sundress with yellow roses on the skirt. She was carrying a display case full of brownies over to the counter from a door marked ‘Employees Only.’ “Hey, Pettigrew!” Draco shouted.

The girl dropped the display case. Before Harry could even react, Potter had run to the girl and caught the case, just inches from the ground. She brought it over to place it near the two boys, the shorter girl following. “Thank you so much,” Pettigrew said, breathless. “If it weren’t for you, Clarissa, they’d have fallen and Mum would have killed me.”

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Draco said with a smirk.

“Oh, I know you didn’t,” Pettigrew said, giving a shy smile. Clarissa just glared at him, obviously not believing him. The effect, however, was ruined when she had to stop glaring in order to rub her eyes. The shorter girl noticed. “If you need to take out your contacts, Riss, I’ll take over for now.”

“Thanks, Chelsea,” she said, walking towards the door labeled ‘Ladies.’ Harry assumed she was too proud to tell her coworker (and probably friend) that the customers had asked for another server anyway.

“So, what can I get you?”

Draco responded immediately. “Two frozen hot chocolates to stay, a fudge brownie to go, and you going on a date with me, the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year.” He winked, causing Chelsea to blush. She was smiling slightly as she walked away to get their order ready.

Upon noticing the shocked look Harry gave him, Draco became defensive. “What? Okay, so she’s not my usual type, but that’s a good thing. I just spent the last year in Pansy’s clutch, I need a change of pace. Plus, she’s cute.” He made sure she was out of earshot. “You’re perfectly happy with a younger Gryffindor, why can’t I give it a chance?”

It took a couple of seconds for the blond’s words to really click in his head. ‘ _I have a younger, Gryffindor girlfriend. Could that mean…?_ ’ Images of a certain redheaded, brown-eyed Quidditch player flew into his mind. Maybe there was still a semblance of his old life in this after all?

Chelsea Pettigrew returned and smiled. He found it so strange to think that in this life, Peter had at least one kid, a wife, and a high position in the Ministry. “Here are your frozen hot chocolates,” she said, handing them to the boys. She picked up a small white pastry box with a purple Marauders Miss label on it. “Here’s the brownie, and,” Chelsea blushed, biting her lip. “I’ll let you know about that Hogsmeade weekend.”

Harry suddenly felt like a third wheel, until Chelsea looked up, staring behind the Slytherins with wide eyes.

Before either could turn around or ask what was wrong, an angry voice hissed: “ _What is going on here?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S GOING TO THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER FOR THE FIRST TIME THIS MONTH? Me. I am. I'm so excited. I won't be writing because of it, though, so be warned. Thank you for reading! Mary Pettigrew, Peter's wife, isn't an OC, so if you can guess who she is, Kudos to you! Serena, Blake, and Alissandra are, as are (clearly) Violet Lupin, Chelsea Pettigrew and Clarissa Potter. Also, who do you guys think is Harry's girlfriend? Is it really Ginny, or someone else? And who's behind them? Guess we'll see soooon.


	4. Girlfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I loved the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, but my gosh, the merch is expensive! I got a chocolate frog and the card was Slytherin! (I'm in Slytherin) I wanted a wand but I really didn't have the money for it, what a shame. The scenery was beautiful and the Forbidden Journey and Escape From Gringotts rides were really fun. Anywho, I'm back and here to update.

“ _What is going on here_?”

Harry turned around to see two young men glaring at him and Draco. They looked like brothers, both with jet-black hair and hazel eyes. ‘ _James’ sons_?’ Harry guessed.

“Potter,” Draco spit out with venom in his voice, a tone all too familiar for Harry. The brunet nodded to himself as his suspicion was confirmed, until Draco looked at the one with longer hair. “Black.”

Harry had to do a double-take. Looking at the second boy, Harry could see the resemblance to his godfather. Just like Sirius, the boy was tall and handsome, giving Harry the same glare that Harry knew Sirius always gave to Snape.

“We asked, Malfoy, what you were doing here,” Black said.

“They were just ordering a snack before they went shopping. That’s it,” the dirty blonde girl cut in, frantically trying to keep the boys calm. Harry guessed that they got into fights a lot – him being Snape’s son and all.

“Then why bring up Hogsmeade?” Potter asked.

“It was just a thought,” she whispered.

“You’re not going on a date with a Slytherin,” Black said, glaring at Draco.

“Your own sister didn’t listen when you said that, Caleb, what makes you think our friend will?” Harry turned around to see a beautiful girl with chocolate hair curled around her faced push past the two boys. When she came up to Harry, her grey eyes looked up at him expectantly.

“Um, hello,” he said to her.

“Um, hi,” she replied, giggling. One of the boys behind her scoffed.

“Aren’t you going to kiss her?” Chelsea whispered, leaning over the counter.

“Kiss?” Harry asked, his emerald eyes widening.

“That is how a guy usually greets his girlfriend,” Draco replied dryly.

“G-girlfriend?”

The brunette’s face fell until she turned to glare at the boys behind her. “You hexed him, didn’t you?”

“No, honest,” Potter replied. “It’s not our fault that you’re dating a dimwit.”

“And it’s honestly insulting that you think so low of your own older brother and cousin, Persephone,” Black added.

“Yeah, but I know you,” she countered. She turned back to Harry, concern on her face. “Are you alright?”

“Don’t mind him, Seph, he’s been out of it all day,” Draco cut in before Harry could think of an answer.

“Maybe you should have followed our parents’ rules,” Potter said. “You’re not even supposed to date until you’re sixteen.”

“I _am_ sixteen,” she clarified.

“You weren’t when you began dating that thing,” Caleb replied.

“Alright, I’m getting really sick of this. Yes, I’m dating Harry, and I have been for four months now. I thought you’d be used to it by now.”

“Well, I think Harry and I should get going,” Draco announced, hopping off his stool. “We’ve got a lot of shopping to do, and hearing the Black-Potter-Hargrove drama is giving me a headache. Harry, say goodbye to your girlfriend so we can leave?”

“Alright, goodbye Draco.” Persephone pulled Harry in for a huge kiss that left him in shock. When she let him go, Draco pulled him out of there, sending one last wink to Chelsea.

“You disgust me,” Caleb told his sister.

“I can deal with that,” she answered, moving around the counter and putting on her apron.

“What’d I miss?” Clarissa asked, walking out of the bathroom with her glasses on instead of contacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you've met a good number of original characters, are you guys keeping up okay? Clarissa and Nicholas (I didn't give you his first name) are brother and sister, Persephone and Caleb are and they have another sister, Violet is their cousin, and Chelsea is kind of their cousin, but not by blood. 
> 
> This was the last chapter that was pre-written, so I'll probably be a little slower on the updates. Please let me know what you think, I really appreciate the kudos but a comment would be really encouraging?


	5. You've Gone Bonkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! It's amazing what a girl can do when she's got no distractions. I finished this and a chapter of another work within an hour. I'm so sorry for the wait, but I hope you can all forgive me. Please let me know what you're thinking so far! I'm working simultaneously on the canon events in the past leading up to where Harry is in this world and the story of him figuring everything out.

“You know, Harry, I get that it’s probably easier not to start fights with your potential in-laws, but since when do you stay _silent_?” Draco asked as they left the shop. “And you looked as though Persephone was a total stranger, you were practically ogling Potter back there…I just don’t know what’s gotten into you!” The blond threw his hands up in the air, turning to face Harry.

Harry didn’t know what to say. He didn’t really have an excuse, except the truth. But he’d sound completely mental if he tried to explain that truth to Draco. Or would his supposed best friend believe him?

He studied the blond’s face, grey eyes boring into his own green, before sighing. He looked around, noticing the large crowds shuffling through Diagon Alley before taking Draco’s arm and finding a quieter corner between two buildings. “Okay, this is going to sound mad,” he started, pulling them into the small space, “but I need to tell you something. I’m not…me. Well, I am, but not the me that you know.”

Draco looked at him blankly, and Harry shuffled. He knew he was going to mess up trying to explain this. “This isn’t my life. I’m not this person. Harry Snape doesn’t exist in my world. I just woke up this morning and I was me, surrounded by people I don’t know or who aren’t…alive where I’m from.”

Draco slowly raised an eyebrow at him. “You could have just told me you didn’t want to talk about it, instead of acting like a complete arse.” He shook his head, turning to leave, and Harry groaned.

“I’m not being an arse, Malfoy, I’m just trying to tell you the truth! It’s what you said you wanted.”

Grey eyes rolled at him. “Well, alright, then. Who are you in _your world_?”

Harry knew he was being mocked. Torn between letting it go and trying to convince him, he sighed. “Look that part doesn’t matter. None of it matters until I figure out how to get back.”

“I think it does matter. Am I one of the people you didn’t know, in _your world_?”

“I could do without the sarcasm, Malfoy. No, I knew you. But that –”

“Doesn’t matter. Right. Who was I, then?” Harry took a deep breath. “Come on, Harry, if you want me to believe this world of yours exists, you have to give me something.”

“Fine. We weren’t friends, alright? We were rivals. I was a Gryffindor and we were both Seekers and we didn’t get along.”

Draco laughed. “You, a Gryffindor Seeker? I mean, I could maybe see you as a Gryffindor, but a Seeker? Your reflexes suck. I was surprised you even made it on to be a Beater.”

Harry made a face. “I’m a Beater?” He’d never even tried Beating in his real life. He sincerely hoped he wouldn’t be stuck in this one for any Quidditch games. “Hey, wait. My reflexes to do not suck!”

Before he could blink, Draco had smacked Harry on his forehead. The brunet swatted him away a little too late. “You were saying?” Okay, maybe Harry Snape had slower reflexes than Harry Potter was used to.

He rolled his eyes. “You’re still missing the point.”

“Harry. You’re being ridiculous. If this isn’t you and this is a different world, how did you even get here?”

Harry bit his lip, turning to stare at the brick next to his face. He had a feeling this part wouldn’t be received well, either. “I kind of….made a wish.”

“A wish? What, on a shooting star? Quick, let’s go tell Professor Sinistra, she needs to know that those work!” Draco teased.

“On the Elder Wand,” he replied, looking back at his friend. Draco blinked a couple of times before turning around, beginning to walk out of the alley. “Wait, where are you going?”

“To find your mum and get her to bring you to St. Mungo’s. Now I know that you’ve gone mad, you’re starting to believe in the Deathly Hallows. Everyone knows that’s just a myth, a bedtime story.”

“No, they’re real,” Harry insisted, grabbing Draco’s arm. “And I know where each one is.” Or, at least, he could guess. Though without Tom Riddle, he was a little unsure of one. “The wand was Dumbledore’s. He won it from Grindelwald.”

“So, why did it grant _your_ wish? Did you become its master?” Draco laughed at the ridiculousness, and Harry blushed. “Right, so you’re telling me you somehow beat Dumbledore in your world and became the master of the Elder Wand, made a wish, and poof! You’re in a new world with new people.”

Harry bit back a reply. Would Draco think he was more or less crazy if he told him the truth – he’d been the one to beat Dumbledore and Harry had to beat _him_ to get the wand?

“Fine, don’t believe me.”

“I don’t, and I think you’re entirely bonkers.”

“Maybe I’ve just had a vivid dream or something. Just don’t tell anyone else, then?”

“About how mad my best mate has gone? Fine, but if you start spewing one more thing about Hallows or other worlds or Nargles or something, I’m locking you up. You’re starting to sound worse than Loony Lovegood.” Draco shook his head and Harry groaned. If his own ‘best friend’ couldn’t believe him, how was he ever going to find someone to help him get back to his own world?


	6. That's the Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took really long to upload because I've been insanely busy. I know it's been nearly a year so if you're still sticking through it all, thank you so much. I've been trying to find the time to write and I've noticed a few of my stories (this one and a couple on my other pseud) had their next chapter about halfway done. So, I opened them and told myself I needed to finish at least the ones I'd already started and now, here we are. I hope you like this one. We meet more of the Slytherins now.

Harry did his best to pretend he was Harry Snape and that everything was fine. He had a plan, though he wasn’t sure if it was a good plan. He needed to see Dumbledore. If anyone could help him, it’d be the Headmaster. From what he gathered, he was still alive and still in charge of Hogwarts in this world. Good. At least some things didn’t change.

In order to do that, though, he needed to make sure he was coming off the way Harry Snape would – remember all the things about himself in this world.

  1. **Draco Malfoy and he were best friends**. They grew up together. Somehow, Draco’s perfect Pureblood parents didn’t mind that Harry’s mother was a Muggleborn.
  2. **He was a Slytherin.** That part made sense. His mum was a Gryffindor, but he couldn’t see his new father being too happy if he’d been the same.
  3. **He was dating Persephone.** His girlfriend was a Gryffindor, but he never got clarification on if she was a Black or a Potter. Her eyes had reminded him of Sirius, so that was his guess.
  4. **Her family hated him.** Again, expected.
  5. **He was a Beater.** Very unexpected.



He slowly tried to tuck away bits of information as Draco talked. He’d never realized how much Malfoy _talked_. He wasn’t sure if it was this world or the fact that in his own, he’d never been friends with the blond, but damn. Once he was convinced that Harry wasn’t over the bend, he just would talk about anything.

Naturally, when his mum picked them up from the Leaky Cauldron and asked how everything went, he let Draco do all the talking.

“How was your day?” he eventually piped up as they walked into the house.

“Oh, it was alright. Aunt Petunia sends her love.”

Harry couldn’t imagine Aunt Petunia doing any of the sort. He wondered how that relationship had developed over the years. Had they been as strained as in his own world? Had they gotten back in touch and close? Did Snape have something to do with that? Did she still have Uncle Vernon? Dudley?

“You are so lucky your aunt’s normal,” Draco whispered to him with a laugh. Harry looked at him for a minute. He wondered how Bellatrix was, without Voldemort to obsess over. Was she still insane, even without Azkaban? Though, no matter what, he doubted she’d be the aunt to ‘send love.’

“Excited for school? I can’t believe you two are starting your _seventh year_.” Lily turned to them, smiling softly. Harry didn’t want to look away. “Seems like just yesterday, you were one!” That stung. He knew what happened when he was one in his own world…

She shook her head and sighed. “How do you two feel about pizza for dinner? I don’t feel like cooking. We should have grabbed something in London, but I just didn’t think about it…”

“That sounds great, Lily,” Draco spoke up.

She nodded. “I’ll go pick it up. Behave. I know you can use magic now, but I don’t approve of doing so recklessly.” She looked stern, but Harry couldn’t take it seriously because of that smile she still wore. He just wanted to smile back all night.

The night went by way too fast for his liking. He didn’t want to go to school and have to be Harry Severus Snape. He didn’t want to see Snape himself, who apparently still worked at Hogwarts. He didn’t want to see his new girlfriend and her family. He wanted to spend the day with his mum. All too soon, he was being woken up and had his robes shoved at him.

He looked in the mirror and couldn’t help but grimace at the bright green tie. It wasn’t him – not the real him, at least.

“Here goes nothing,” he mumbled, trying to fix his hair so he didn’t look like such a clone of his old Potions master. He managed to keep it out of his face for the most part, but he couldn’t get over the image in the mirror. It was some weird mixture of Snape and the Harry Potter he knew he was.

Giving up, he threw his robes into his suitcase, along with the books from the day before, and trudged downstairs.

“I tell you every time, Harry. If you just packed beforehand, you wouldn’t have to rush in the morning,” the voice of his mother met his ears as he made his way down.

“I was packed beforehand…mostly.” He shrugged, putting his chest down in order to hug her.

“Alright, alright. You’ll see me again soon, you know. Not that long until Christmas break.” She laughed and he squeezed tighter.

“I know,” he mumbled – though he really didn’t. He wasn’t used to going back to his own home for Christmas. “But I’ll still miss you.”

She squeezed him back before patting his head. “In the meantime, you have school to keep you busy…and a certain pretty brunette…”

He blushed and pulled away. “A-and Quidditch. Can’t forget Quidditch.”

She laughed and shook her head. “I still don’t know where you got your love of flying from. Your father and I both hate it.”

He shrugged. “Guess it’s just part of me, then.”

“Come on!” They turned to see an annoyed looking Draco in the door. “You know I hate those Muggle contraptions and I’ve been sitting in it waiting for over three minutes.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh out loud, something his mum avoided by hiding it behind her hand. “Alright, we’re coming. Hold your horses, you spoiled brat.”

At that, Lily did laugh out loud and biffed him on the head. “Be nice, you.”

* * *

They made it to King’s Cross for their goodbyes, Harry feeling a lot more emotional than he wanted to show. No matter what she’d said, he couldn’t keep it in his brain that he would see Lily again in just a few months. There was, of course, the chance that he wouldn’t. If he managed to get Dumbledore’s help and return to his own world, he really never would.

After memorizing her face as best as he could, he followed Draco onto the train. “Come on, let’s go to our spot and get changed.”

“We really have to change so quick?” Harry groaned, following Draco to what was apparently _their_ spot, all the way towards the back of the train.  

Draco chuckled. “I know, it’s annoying, but it’s our _duty_ ,” he quipped. “You ought to be used to it by now.”

Harry was silent, save for a laugh to try to blend in. They reached their cabin, where he noticed Malfoy’s friends – his friends? – sitting and chatting, save for Pansy. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently. She’d already changed into her robes, shiny green Prefect badge standing proudly on her chest.

“Hurry up, you two. I want to get there before Granger. I still can’t believe she got Head Girl. It’s so unfair.”

If Malfoy agreed or disagreed, Harry didn’t know, because the blond kept silent as he pulled out his own robes. Harry nearly forgot he was meant to do the same, but Pansy’s glare was a good reminder. He wasn’t always good at reading the emotions of those around him, but the tension in the car was nearly too thick to breathe. Glancing between Pansy and Malfoy, who pointedly ignored each other, he had an idea of why.

It didn’t really occur to the brunet _why_ he was getting changed until he saw the Head Boy pin attached to his robes. “Bloody Hell,” he muttered.

“Sinking in, is it?” one of the passengers in the cart spoke up. “You better do us Slytherins proud. Don’t let Granger overshadow you.”

Harry tried his best to put a name to the face that was speaking, but he couldn’t. He knew he’d seen him before, in his other life, but he wasn’t one of Malfoy’s memorable lackeys. Before he could think further on it, the boy next to him, who he did remember as Blaise Zabini, continued.

“Be aware, I’ve already heard some of the Gryffindors talking, saying you only got it because of your father.” He shook his head. “That Weasley’s got a mouth on him for someone who can’t succeed at anything.”

The cart let out a small chuckle, save for Harry, whose fists gripped tighter on the robes as he pulled them on. Harry Potter would stick up for the Weasleys through thick and thin. Harry Snape would not. He had to remember.

“Hey, go easy on the ginger,” Malfoy spoke up and Harry looked at him in surprise. Did he really just…? “It can’t be easy being the family disappointment.”

The group let out another group of chuckles and Pansy spoke again. “I’m pretty sure that joke of a family has more than one of those,” she added. “Now, are you two ready yet? Let’s go.”

She stormed out and Malfoy caught his eye. Harry must’ve been glaring without realizing, because the blond gave him a small smile. “Ignore her. She hates me and you’re just guilty by association.” He gave Harry a small nudge, and the brunet did his best to calm down, squash the protectiveness over his Gryffindor friends that probably weren’t his friends anymore.

“Guess I could always order her to shove off,” he mumbled, trying to make himself stand taller, giving his best Snape impression and puffing out his chest to show off his badge.

“That’s the spirit!” Malfoy slung his arm around him, maneuvering them out of the compartment and towards wherever they had to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few things I need to clear up (though will get cleared up in the actual story too but in case you're confused now): Harry used to be the Slytherin Prefect for his year, along with Pansy. Obviously, he's been promoted to Head Boy this year so now Malfoy is going to be Prefect. Hermione, clearly, went on the same path as Harry but unlike in the real HP Universe, Ron is not Prefect and you'll see soon who is. Also, the friend Harry didn't recognize was Theodore Nott, who isn't discussed too much in the original HP.


End file.
